Are YOU?
by Kazerin Namikaze
Summary: Bayangkan, jika selama ini kau mati-matian melawan seseorang yang kau anggap sebagai penjahat, tapi ternyata penjahat itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah saudaramu sendiri. Pasti akan muncul pergolakan batin didirimu, antara ingin melawan atau mengalah. Antara mempertahankan kebenaran atau ikatan darah, menyelamatkan orang lain atau menyelamatkan saudara sendiri.


" _Sungguh menyedihkan, Todoroki...Shouto."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Are You...?**

Boku no Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kouhei

 **Genre:** Family, AU.

 **Character:** Shouto. T, Dabi, and other.

 **Rated:** T

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje, aneh, bahasa tidak baku, lebay, murni imajinasi penulis(dan keinginan hati yang terdalam).

* * *

 **Don't like, Just don't read!**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak mereka melakukan kamp pelatihan musim panas. Itu artinya juga sudah sebulan berlalu sejak penyerangan yang dilakukan para _Aliansi Penjahat_ atau biasa dikenal sebagai _League of Villains_. Meski begitu, sampai sekarang Shouto masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana kronologis insiden besar itu terjadi, terutama orang itu—satu kalimat sinis yang keluar dari mulutnya, serta wajah angkuh penuh luka bakar itu tidak serta merta meninggalkan pikirannya. Lekat sekali diingatannya, bagai ditempel dengan lem perekat super— _Hhh apaan sih dia ini, mulai ngelantur deh._

Aneh bukan? Dari sekian banyak—tidak banyak juga sih, mungkin beberapa—penjahat yang sudah ia temui hingga kini. Tidak pernah mereka mampu membuat Shouto jadi kepikiran seperti ini. Entah apa itu, tapi putra bungsu keluarga Todoroki ini merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh saat bertemu dengan orang itu, apa ya semacam perasaan...rindu?—arrggh gila! Dia sudah gila! Rindu? Yang benar saja?! Apa yang dia rindukan dari seorang penjahat. Penjahat yang baru dia temui lagi. Shouto lupa kapan kepalanya terbentur tapi yang pasti saat ini mungkin dia sudah terdiagnosis gegar otak, otaknya kegeser kali, atau mungkin menuju ketidak-warasan.

"Todoroki- _kun_?"

"..."

"Todoroki- _kun_?!"

"Oh, Ada apa Yaoyorozu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku merasa aneh melihatmu daritadi. Kau banyak pikiran ya?"

"Tidak juga. Bukan hal yang penting."

" _Sou ka?"_

Untuk menghilangkan apapun yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya saat ini, Shouto harus memastikan sesuatu. Selesai pelajaran siang ini, dia harus menemui wali kelasnya—Aizawa _sensei_. Harus. Demi ketenangan batin, pikiran, jiwa dan raganya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Nee_ , Todoroki. Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari."

"Hanya untuk menanyakan beberapa hal."

" _Sou_. Cepat katakan."

Kalian pasti tahu betapa kakunya orang datar berbicara dengan orang datar lainnya. Shouto sendiri bukan tipe orang yang mau berurusan dengan wali kelasnya yang seram ini. Untuk itu mari cepat selesaikan acara tanya jawab ini.

"Baiklah langsung saja _Sensei_. Saat pelatihan musim panas lalu, sebelum menyusul ke hutan kau lebih dulu diserang oleh salah satu penjahat itu bukan?"

"Ya. Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, silahkan keluar karena aku sibuk sekali."

" _Chotto, sensei._ Itu bukan pertanyaanku." Ujung bibir Shouto sedikit berkedut. Agaknya _sensei_ nya ini sedikit mengesalkan.

"Lalu?"

"Yang ingin kutanyakan, apa anda mengenal orang itu?"

"Tidak. Yang ku tahu dari polisi dia hanyalah seorang penjahat yang tindak kriminalnya masih belum diketahui."

"Begitu."

"Ya. Dan kenapa kau terlihat begitu peduli terhadapnya?"

"Entahlah, aku punya firasat yang aneh."

"Firasat?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi yang pasti dia seperti tidak asing bagiku."

"Begitukah? Ah sayang sekali Todoroki, mungkin lain kali kita bicara lagi. Ada yang harus kuurus."

"Baiklah, terima kasih dan maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu _sensei_."

"Ya sama-sama."

Shouto membungkuk singkat lalu berbalik hendak menuju pintu. Tepat sebelum ia menarik kenop pintu, suara Aizawa- _Sensei_ menghentikan gerakannya.

"Oh, ya Todoroki. Mengingat saat dia menyerangku, bisa ku asumsikan jika _quirk_ yang dimilikinya adalah tipe api biru."

"Hm.. Api biru?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dunia yang ia tinggali sekarang, hampir 80% penduduknya memiliki _quirk_ atau bakat yang berbeda-beda. Karenanya hampir tidak pernah ditemukan pemilik quirk yang sama persis. Jika pun ditemukan quirk yang sama satu-satunya faktor yang mungkin menjadi penyebabnya hanyalah faktor genetik. Sebuah quirk bisa diturunkan dari orang tua ke anaknya. Beberapa orang melakukan sebuah perkawinan campuran untuk bisa menciptakan quirk yang lebih hebat pada keturunannya.

Dan Shouto adalah contohnya. Contoh dari ambisi kuat ayahnya untuk menjadi pahlawan nomor satu meski kini dia sudah menjabat sebagai seorang pahlawan nomor dua. Kejam sekali, membebankan ketidakmampuannya untuk menjadi nomor satu kepada anaknya sendiri.

Sejak kecil Shouto sudah dilatih habis-habisan oleh ayahnya itu, sehingga tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk menikmati masa kecilnya. Ia bahkan dilarang untuk bergabung bersama saudara-saudaranya—yang dianggap si pahlawan nomor dua sebagai 'kegagalannya'. Kurang kejam apa lagi ayahnya itu menganggap anak-anaknya sendiri sebagai sebuah kegagalan. Shouto bahkan terkadang benci saat dia harus memanggil orang seperti itu dengan sebutan ayah. 'Pak tua sialan' sepertinya lebih cocok menjadi panggilannya.

Seingatnya, Shouto memiliki tiga orang kakak—lihat bahkan jumlah saudaranya pun dia hampir lupa saking jarangnya mereka bertemu. Ironis sekali.

Todoroki Natsuo, kakak laki-laki diatas Shouto. Dia memiliki _quirk_ yang sama dengan ibunya yaitu es. Lalu diatas Natsuo ada Todoroki Fuyumi, satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga Todoroki, sebagian besar rambut yang dimilikinya berwarna putih hampir sama seperti milik Natsuo dan ibunya, hanya saja Fuyumi memiliki bercak-bercak warna merah di rambutnya. Yang membuatnya bisa mengeluarkan percikan-percikan api kecil dari _quirk_ nya. Dan diatas Fuyumi ada kakak tertua mereka yang bernama... —Tunggu.

Dia..dia tidak ingat siapa nama kakak tertuanya.

Sedikitpun Shouto tidak punya ingatan tentang kakaknya yang satu ini. Entah karena Shouto yang melupakannya atau karena mereka yang memang jarang—atau mungkin hampir tidak pernah bertemu. Wah, dia baru sadar, masalah keluarganya ternyata lebih rumit dari yang selama ini dia pikirkan.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia teringat pada obrolannya dengan Aizawa- _sensei_ tadi sore. Orang yang akhir-akhir ini sudah membuatnya gelisah ternyata adalah seorang _villain_ yang memiliki _quirk_ api hampir satu tipe dengan _quirk_ setengah-setengah miliknya dan _quirk_ penuh milik ayahnya—Endeavor. Meski berbeda warna tapi pada dasarnya itu sama saja dengan api.

Api, dia, ayahnya dan _villain_ itu—siapa namanya? Dabi? Hm. Shouto mencium bau ketidakberesan.

"Oi, Todoroki!"

"Keparat."

Kirishima melongo, niat hati ingin menyapa teman sekelasnya yang dari tadi cuma duduk diam disudut ruangan, malah umpatan yang dia dapat sebagai balasan.

"Oh, maaf. Kelepasan."

Bukan niat Shouto mengumpat Kirishima, hanya saja dia kesal sendiri karena belum mendapat jawaban dari banyak hal yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini. Bagai sebuah puzzle yang masih berantakan, Shouto harus menyusunnya satu persatu untuk membawanya pada jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya itu.

"Daritadi kuperhatikan kau terus saja mengigau tidak jelas, sudah hampir menyamai Midoriya yang sedang berpikir."

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa sedikit khawatir."

Ah, loyal sekali Kirishima ini sebagai seorang teman. Tapi bukan hanya Kirishima, kini Lida juga berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua diikuti orang yang baru saja Kirishima sebutkan.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Shouto menggeleng dan Kirishima menjawab untuk memperjelas."Tidak-tidak, aku hanya merasa khawatir jika Todoroki tertular penyakit ngigaunya Midoriya."

"Eh, aku?" Izuku menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, kau kan sering ngigau tidak jelas ketika sedang berpikir."

"Bergumam kali ah, ngigau mah pas tidur."

"Iya itu, emang tadi aku bilang apa?"

"Apa coba?"

"Apa ya, kok aku lupa."

" _Baka_."

Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan teman-temannya, Shouto beranjak berdiri.

"Lho, mau kemana Todoroki- _kun_?"

"Ke kamar, aku sudah ngantuk. _Ja nee_."

Shouto melambai tanpa membalikkan badannya. Menimbulkan beberapa tanda tanya yang menggantung diatas kepala ketiga temannya yang masih memandang kepergiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini dia izin pada Aizawa- _sensei_ keluar asrama untuk pulang, dengan alasan mengambil beberapa barangnya yang tertinggal. Padahal sih, tadi kakaknya Fuyumi nelpon mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama dalam rangka hari ulang tahunnya, meski tidak lengkap dia ingin setidaknya satu saja anggota keluarga yang menemaninya makan di hari spesialnya ini. Dan Shouto sudah pasti tidak bisa menolaknya. Tanpa berbohongpun mungkin Aizawa- _sensei_ pasti mengizinkan. Lagipula ini akhir pekan.

Meski dia sudah melupakan bagaimana rasa masakan ibunya, tapi yang ia tahu masakan kakaknya sejauh ini selalu enak dan itu ia pelajari dari ibu mereka dulu. Apalagi mie _soba_ nya, ahh itu _soba_ ter-enak yang pernah Shouto rasakan.

"Yo, Shouto!"

" _Are_ , Natsu- _nii_?"

"Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu." Natsuo memamerkan senyum cerahnya, meski sejujurnya dia sedikit canggung jika berhadapan dengan adik bungsunya itu.

"Ya, sepertinya."

Alakadarnya. Shouto terbiasa berbicara tidak lebih dari satu kalimat—bahkan mungkin hanya beberapa patah kata. Bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja terkadang Shouto bingung dengan apa yang harus ia bicarakan.

"Ah.. Shouto sudah datang?" Fuyumi datang dari arah dapur membawa nampan berisi tiga mangkuk _soba_.

Meski masih berwajah datar, tapi siapapun bisa melihat ada binar kebahagiaan di mata Shouto saat melihat makanan kesukaannya itu. Ugh, sudah berapa lama ya dia tidak memakannya.

" _Gomen, nee-san._ Aku tidak punya kado untukmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian pulang saja sudah jadi kado spesial buatku." Fuyumi tersenyum pada kedua adiknya, meski keluarganya sedikit kacau tapi sebagai yang tertua kedua, Fuyumi benar-benar menyayangi kedua adiknya itu.

"Andai saja ayah dan ibu juga disini, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan sekali."

"Ayah? Jangan kau harapkan pak tua itu."

"Ya, dia hanya lebih mementingkan peringkat kepahlawanannya daripada keluarganya."

Natsuo dan Shouto sama-sama memasang wajah masam saat membicarakan ayah mereka. Fuyumi sih maunya menegur kedua adiknya yang dia anggap bersikap kurang ajar itu, tapi saat memikirkan itulah kenyataannya mau bagaimana lagi.

" _Ma, ma_. Daripada itu mari kita makan, nanti keburu dingin."

"Oh, ya. _Nee-san,_ kau lupa menyebutkan satu orang tadi, " Natsuo berkata di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

Raut wajah Fuyumi berubah, "bukannya lupa, aku hanya tidak mau membuka kembali luka lama di hari seperti ini."

" _Sou ka?_ Aku mengerti."

Shouto hanya memperhatikan kedua kakaknya sambil asik menikmati makanan kesukaannya. Apakah yang mereka bicarakan ini berhubungan dengan kakak tertua mereka? Ah, rasanya lidah Shouto gatal untuk bertanya ini dan itu. Tapi melihat raut wajah keduanya berubah, sepertinya dia berubah pikiran. Nanti sajalah, masih banyak waktu.

 **BRAAKK!**

Pintu geser khas rumah tradisional Jepang itu terbuka dengan keras, menampilkan seorang pria bertubuh besar yang memiliki rambut merah gelap dengan aura dominan berwarna jingga. Shouto hampir saja tersedak karenanya, dia mengumpat dalam hati. Aah.. Si perusak suasana datang.

"Ayah?! Kau pulang?" Fuyumi terlihat gembira melihat sosok ayahnya di ambang pintu.

Diantara ketiga saudara itu, Fuyumi bisa dikatakan satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki dendam apapun kepada ayahnya.

Natsuo dan Shouto saling bergantian memandang ayah mereka lalu tanpa berkata apapun keduanya kemudian memalingkan wajah. Berpura-pura asik dengan makanan masing-masing. Yang membuat Fuyumi keheranan melihat kedua adiknya.

"Hey kalian berdua! Tidak bisakah kalian bersikap lebih ramah?"

"Selamat datang."

Shouto berujar malas-malasan. Jika bukan karena kakaknya, dia tidak akan mau repot-repot mengatakan kalimat sambutan itu. Natsuo? Tidak usah tanya, barang memandang wajah ayahnya sebentarpun dia sungkan.

"...Lama tidak bertemu." Suara berat Enji menggema.

 _Slurrppph.._

Tapi Natsuo tetap tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"Natsuu.. Kau tahu ayah sudah repot-repot meluangkan waktu sibuknya untuk pulang hari ini, itu membuktikan jika dia mencoba untuk memperhatikan keluarganya sekarang, bukan? Hanya karena kau membencinya bukan berarti kau harus menunjukkannya terang-terangan begitu, 'kan?" Fuyumi berkacak pinggang, mengomeli adiknya yang keras kepala itu.

Mendengar perkataan anak perempuannya, sudut bibir Enji berkedut. "Aku bisa mendengarmu, Fuyumi."

Natsuo melirik singkat pria besar yang masih ada diambang pintu itu. Kemudian dia meletakkan mangkuknya dan bangkit berdiri sambil berujar, "aku tidak bisa melakukannya _nee-san,_ maaf."

"Natsuu~"

Natsuo sudah berencana untuk meninggalkan rumah sebelum tangan Enji menyentuh bahunya dan tubuhnya yang besar masih saja menghalangi satu-satunya akses keluar-masuk rumah itu.

"Natsuo, jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu katakan saja."

Natsuo berdecih, " _katakan saja_...?" Dia meniru ucapan ayahnya.

"Kau tahu, itu tidak pantas dikatakan oleh orang yang bahkan hingga kini tidak pernah mau menatap mataku. Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu!"

Natsuo meledak marah. Jangan berani-beraninya memancing amarah yang bertahun-tahun ini dia pendam.

"Ironis sekali. Aku bahkan baru tahu hari ini jika soba adalah makanan kesukaan adikku. Kenapa? Itu karena kau tidak membiarkan kami—'kegagalan'-mu untuk masuk kedalam kehidupan Shouto."

Shouto sendiri merasa namanya diseret langsung menoleh, ingatannya berputar kembali ke masa-masa dimana dia selalu dilatih ayahnya dengan keras. Shouto yang saat itu masih berumur lima tahun hanya bisa melihat ketiga kakaknya yang sedang bermain diluar melalui jendela, ingin sekali rasanya bergabung bersama mereka. Namun sebelum bisa melakukan apapun Enji menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya kembali ke ruang latihan.

 _"Jangan lihat mereka Shouto. Kau hidup di dunia yang berbeda dengan mereka."_

Shouto ingat sekali kata-kata itu. Kata yang membuktikan dengan jelas jika ayahnya selalu bertindak diskriminasi terhadap anak-anaknya yang lain.

"Entah karena alasan apa ibu dan kakak sepertinya tidak punya masalah untuk memaafkanmu."

Natsuo menonjok bagian lain dari pintu dengan keras, meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Kau menelantarkan dan meninggalkan kami hanya untuk mendengar teriakan ibu dan tangisan Shouto. Terlebih apa yang terjadi pada ...pada Touya _Nii-san_..."

Itu dia!

Itu nama kakak tertua yang sudah dilupakan Shouto. Dan kemana dia sekarang? Kenapa Shouto baru sadar jika dia tidak pernah lagi melihat sosok kakaknya itu entah sejak kapan. Ingatan Shouto tentangnya seolah menguap termakan waktu.

"Aku muak! Aku benar-benar sudah muak melihat tingkahmu hingga kini. Apa kau mengerti perasaan kami? Perasaan anak-anakmu ini?!"

Enji dari tadi hanya memandang lantai kayu didepannya, tidak mau—atau mungkin tidak bisa—menatap mata putranya yang sedang menyala-nyala layaknya api yang selama ini menjadi _trademark_ -nya.

"Baiklah, mulai dari sekarang aku akan menghadapi masa laluku. Aku tidak tahu bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, aku akan menebus semua yang telah kulakukan."

"Oh benarkah? Bagus sekali."

Natsuo melesat pergi melewati ayahnya begitu saja, kemudian berteriak, "aku minta maaf _nee-san_ , terima kasih atas makanannya." —Pada kakaknya.

"Natsuu!"

Fuyumi terduduk lesu, hari yang dia bayangkan menjadi spesial malah berakhir seperti ini. Setelah melihat perkembangan adik bungsunya yang sudah mau bertemu dengan ibunya, membuat ibunya kembali tersenyum, kemudian sikap ayahnya yang perlahan dia pikir mulai berubah juga membuatnya berharap jika keluarganya kini bisa menjadi 'keluarga yang layak'. Hah, tapi ternyata tidak akan semudah itu.

"Fuyumi, aku minta maaf untuk segalanya." Enji berbalik, berniat pergi juga.

"Ayah! Apa sekarang kau ingin pergi juga?"

"Aku memilih kata-kata yang salah saat berbicara dengan Natsuo tadi. Selamat ulang tahun Fuyumi, dan maaf."

Lalu setelah mengatakan itu, Enji melangkah pergi dan hilang dari balik pintu. Meninggalkan Fuyumi yang makin terlihat lesu dan Shouto yang sedang sibuk memikirkan banyak hal.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Shouto bergumam pelan.

" _Nee-san.._ "

"Hmm?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Fuyumi memandang heran adiknya, "Tentu saja kau bisa langsung melakukannya, Shouto."

"Apa...yang sudah terjadi pada Touya _Nii-san_?"

Shouto bisa menangkap bahwa kakaknya sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, masa dia satu-satunya yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakak tertua mereka itu.

"Ehm..itu, ah..ehm."

" _Nee-san_?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Shouto mengedikkan bahunya, "hanya ingin tahu. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja..kita sudah lama tidak membahas ini. Dan mungkin saja ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang."

"Ceritakan.

— _Onegai_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuk.. Tuk.. Tukk.

Sudah lebih dari sejam Shouto berdiam diri duduk dipinggir sungai sambil mengikis es balok yang ia sendiri ciptakan—sudah kayak orang yang tidak punya kerjaan. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut setengah merah dan setengah putih itu. Tapi yang pasti saat ini pikirannya sedang tidak berada pada tempatnya, melainkan melayang-layang, memutar kembali percakapannya dengan kakaknya siang tadi.

 _"Ceritakan._

— _Onegai."_

 _"Baiklah jika kau memaksa." Fuyumi berdehem singkat sebelum kembali berbicara._

 _"Jadi, sama halnya seperti dirimu Touya-nii yang merupakan anak pertama sangat diharapkan oleh ayah untuk menjadi seseorang yang akan memenuhi ambisinya. Sejak kecil nii-san memiliki fisik yang lemah, bahkan tingginya saat itu tidak lebih dari tinggiku dan Natsu, meski begitu ayah terus saja melatihnya dengan keras agar dia bisa mengendalikan quirknya dengan lebih cepat._

 _Padahal diumur begitu, terkadang beberapa anak masih belum bisa mengeluarkan bakatnya sepenuhnya. Hingga jika terlalu dipaksa akan berakibat buruk pada fisiknya sendiri. Dan sayangnya itu yang terjadi pada Touya-nii."_

 _Shouto terdiam. Ternyata, bukan hanya dirinya. Tetapi kakaknya juga diperlakukan yang sama sepertinya. Lalu terbesitlah sebuah pertanyaan lain, jadi apa sebenarnya quirk yang dimiliki_ _—_

 _"Ya, ya. Aku baru akan mengatakannya." Fuyumi menghentikan gerakan mulut Shouto yang ingin menyuarakan pertanyaannya, seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran adiknya._

 _"Diantara kita berempat, Touya-nii lah yang memiliki hampir seluruh gen ayah. Dimulai dari fisik dan juga bakatnya."_

 _"Api?"_

 _"Yap, full api. Tidak seperti dirimu yang memiliki setengah bakat ibu dan setengah bakat ayah. Touya-nii memiliki sepenuhnya bakat ayah, yaitu api. Kau ingat kan jika rambutnya berwarna merah?"_

— _Sejujurnya tidak. Tapi Shouto hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan._

 _"Ditambah mata hijau kebiruannya yang persis seperti mata kirimu dan mata ayah, membuatnya lebih terlihat sebagai duplikat ayah._

 _Touya-nii memiliki beberapa luka bakar ditubuhnya akibat latihan kerasnya bersama ayah yang kadang membuat bakatnya lepas kendali dan berimbas pada tubuhnya sendiri. Lalu ibu yang tertekan terhadap ayah, selalu saja memberikan pandangan yang tidak enak ketika melihat Touya-nii yang sangat mirip dengan ayah. Kau pasti tahu, bagaimana beratnya keadaannya saat itu. Disatu sisi ayah terus menekannya, disisi lain dia tidak sanggup menatap mata ibu dikarenakan fisiknya."_

 _Benar. Shouto sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya itu. Hanya dengan memiliki setengah saja perawakan yang mirip dengan ayahnya sudah membuat ibunya frustasi hingga menyiramnya dengan air panas dan membuat Shouto sendiri membenci sisi kiri tubuhnya. Apalagi jika seluruh bagian dirinya merupakan cetak biru ayahnya_ _—ugh mungkin Shouto tidak sanggup melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin. Atau mungkin dia akan mewarnai rambutnya dan—_

 _AH?!_

 _"Touya-nii itu..apa bakatnya adalah api biru?"_

 _"Tidak_ _—sejauh yang aku tahu. Tapi kudengar, dia terluka karena suhu apinya yang sangat tinggi. Mungkin saja jika dikembangkan, dia bisa memodifikasi apinya lebih dari itu."_

 _"Lalu, apa yang terjadi padanya setelah itu?"_

 _"Dia tidak tahan akan semua itu, dan berakhir dengan meninggalkan rumah. Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi."_

 _"Dia... Masih hidup bukan?"_

 _"Tentu saja_ _—aku berharap begitu."_

 _Fuyumi menghela napas lelah. Waktu itu adalah saat-saat yang berat baginya dan Natsuo. Yang melihat dengan jelas betapa kacaunya keluarga mereka. Kakak tertua mereka kabur di usia yang masih muda, ibu mereka mulai depresi dan adik bungsu mereka yang tumbuh dengan rasa kebencian. Jadi memang wajar, jika Natsuo bersikap demikian seperti tadi._

Shouto tersadar. Lah apasih yang dari tadi dia lakukan? Lantas dia berdiri, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya lalu melelehkan balok es yang tadi dia buat dengan kekuatan apinya. Daripada melakukan hal yang tak berguna begini sebaiknya dia bergegas pulang ke asrama. Bisa kena gantung Aizawa- _sensei_ dia kalau sampai kemalaman.

"Aduh, gawat. Sudah jam segini, sebaiknya lewat jalan pintas saja biar cepat." Shouto bicara pada dirinya sendiri, lalu segera berlari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wajahmu kenapa tuh? Penuh luka bakar begitu, menjijikan.."

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Mau kubunuh ya!"

"...haah~" Dabi menggaruk pelan pipinya. "Sepertinya, kami tidak membutuhkan sampah-sampah seperti kalian."

"Hah?!"

"Karena kalian semua tidak lebih dari sampah, maka yang bisa kalian lakukan hanyalah menjadi kayu bakarku..

..dan terbakarlah hingga menjadi abu."

 _WHUUSSSH..._

Kobaran api biru menerangi gang sempit yang gelap itu. Hampir semua orang yang ada disana tumbang. Satu-satunya orang yang masih mampu berdiri tegak hanyalah orang yang menjadi penyebab api itu muncul. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pemimpin pasukan barisan depan dari _League of Villains.._

"—Da..Dabi?"

Yang merasa terpanggil menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda dibelakangnya yang berdiri sambil melotot ke arahnya.

"Hoo~ menarik."

Senyum sinis itu. Senyum yang selalu mengganggu hari-hari tenang Shouto. Tak disangka mereka bisa bertemu lagi disaat seperti ini. Hhh, keputusan Shouto untuk memilih pulang lewat jalan pintas ternyata malah membawanya menuju malapetaka. Dekat-dekat dengan Midoriya sepertinya kurang bagus, dia jadi ketularan—selalu mendapati masalah disetiap jalan yang dia lewati.

"Apa yang—Astaga!"

Mata Shouto yang memang sudah melotot kini tambah menjadi-jadi saat melihat orang-orang yang sudah hampir menjadi abu dibelakang Dabi.

Yang namanya penjahat dimanapun berada mereka tetaplah berbahaya. Shouto bersiap memasang pose kuda-kuda, kaki kanannya siap dihentakkan kapanpun untuk mengeluarkan es, tangan kirinya dari tadi sudah mengeluarkan percikan-percikan api. Dia siap dalam segala kemungkinan, menyerang atau bertahan.

"Deklarasi perang, eh?"

Shouto bergeming, mata _heterochrome_ miliknya menatap orang didepannya dengan tatapan tajam yang penuh intimidasi.

"Hee.. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Apa sebenarnya mau kalian?"

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu, tuan _masterpieces_." Dabi memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Tahu apa kau sialan?!"

Shouto mengayunkan tangan kirinya melepaskan kobaran api jingga untuk melakukan serangan jarak jauh—yang tentu saja dapat dengan mudah ditangkis oleh api biru milik Dabi.

"Santai, * _lil bro._ Aku sedang tidak mau bertarung dengan siapapun."

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan itu, hah?" Shouto mengedikkan dagunya pada siapapun orang-orang itu—yang sudah sepenuhnya hampir menjadi abu dibelakang Dabi.

"Hanya pekerjaan kecil."

"Dasar biadab."

Suara gemuruh langkah kaki mengalihkan atensi keduanya. Barang hanya sedikit tapi Shouto merasa bersyukur, dia tidak harus berurusan dengan orang ini lebih lama. Tapi detik berikutnya dia merasa merinding di sekujur tubuhnya, orang itu—Dabi, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Shouto dapat merasakan tangan kiri Dabi menyentuh wajahnya, menutup mulutnya untuk membungkam. Tangannya yang satu lagi dia gunakan didepan mulutnya sendiri untuk memberikan isyarat 'diam'.

"Ssstttt..sudah pasti akan sangat merepotkan jika aku harus melawan lebih banyak orang." Ia berbisik, "mari cari tempat lain untuk bicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," Shouto berusaha bicara dari balik bekapan tangan Dabi. Ia ingin melawan, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak sesuai keinginannya.

Dabi meliriknya dengan tatapan dingin. Mata itu. Adalah mata yang sama persis dengan mata orang yang paling Shouto benci. Meski keadaan di gang ini yang sangat gelap, tapi Shouto dapat memastikannya. Mata penjahat ini persis dengan mata kirinya dan mata—

...ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Hoekk.. Bau sekali, asap apaan itu."

Shouto dibawa dengan paksa menggunakan asap yang tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja dari tubuhnya. Terakhir kali dia melihat asap semacam ini saat Bakugou diculik satu bulan yang lalu. Oh ayolah, setelah menculik Bakugou apa kini giliran dirinya pula yang akan diculik.

"Jangan percaya diri, ini bukan kerjaan _League of Villains_ yang mau menculikmu." Dabi bersuara, dia duduk diatas tumpukan pipa-pipa besar disudut ruangan.

Shouto menatapnya tak percaya. Apa ekspresinya selalu bisa ditebak. Ataukah orang-orang disekitarnya punya bakat untuk mengetahui pikiran orang lain. Ah, yang pasti dia harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang.

Ngomong-ngomong dimana dia sekarang. Pandangannya bergulir kesekitar, sepertinya mereka berada di sebuah gudang penyimpanan. Terbukti dari banyaknya alat-alat berat yang ada disana, balok kayu dan beberapa pipa besar. Meski begitu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kenapa alasannya dibawa kesini jika ini bukan kerjaannya organisasi penjahat itu—yang taulah nama kerennya apa, sudah sering disebutkan diatas—Shouto malas menyebutkannya.

"Jadi, apa urusanmu membawaku kesini?"

Dabi mengedikkan bahunya, "Hanya sekedar mengobrol, tidak mau?"

"Tidak sudi."

"Kejam sekali."

"Sudahlah jangan bertele-tele, aku capek menyakannya berulang kali." Shouto jengah, kesabarannya sudah hampir habis. "Bicaralah, atau aku akan membunuhmu."

"Wow. * _Sasuga_ anak kebanggaan Endeavor. Todoroki—Shouto." Di kata terakhir diberi penekan lebih.

"Kau dari tadi bicara ini dan itu, seolah-olah kau begitu mengenal diriku. Apa selama ini kau mencari tahu tentangku? Oh atau kau punya dendam terselubung pada _pak tua-_ ku hingga kau ingin balas dendam padanya menggunakan diriku?" Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Shouto bicara sepanjang itu.

"Lebih dari itu."

Raut wajah Dabi berubah. Mata hijau-kebiruannya berkilat penuh kebencian, kepahitan, rasa sakit sekaligus—apa itu...ketakutan? Agak mustahil mempercayainya, tapi begitulah kira-kira yang ditangkap Shouto.

"Tapi sayang sekali, kau salah sasaran. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berhasil mencapai tujuanmu—balas dendam padanya dengan memperalatku."

"Memang benar, menghancurkan anak yang menjadi kebanggaan dan harapannya adalah cara balas dendam yang paling ampuh," Dabi tersenyum meremehkan. "Tapi..membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri kupikir akan lebih menyenangkan. Hahahah.." ia tertawa keras.

Shouto hanya memandangnya aneh. Baru kali ini dia tahu, ada seseorang yang dendam pada ayahnya—atau yang biasa dia panggil pak tua—sampai sebegitunya. Paling banyak ia temui kasus para penjahat yang membenci _hero_ seperti All Might, yang notabenenya adalah si simbol perdamaian.

"Oh, ya. Kudengar dia naik ke peringkat satu karena pensiunnya si All Might, 'kan? Aahh~ dia akhirnya bisa memenuhi ambisinya itu."

Dabi menatap dalam mata Shouto.

"Bukankah itu artinya, kau tidak perlu lagi berusaha sekeras itu. _Shouto_."

"Cih. Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan sok akrab begitu. Ini menjijikkan."

Dabi diam. Tersenyum penuh arti.

Meski berkata begitu, tapi perasaan Shouto bercampur aduk. Dia bingung dan tidak bisa membedakan yang mana benar atau salah. Senyum Dabi dimatanya begitu memuakkan, menimbulkan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya, memperparah kegelisahan dalam hatinya. Perasaan ini hampir sama seperti saat dia melawan Midoriya di festival olahraga—perasaan saat dia melupakan sesuatu tentang ibunya. Dan kini semua itu muncul lagi, perasaan saat dia melupakan sesuatu.

Tapi, apa?!

"Berusaha mengingat sesuatu, hm?"

Dabi melompat turun dari pipa yang dari tadi didudukinya. Langkah kakinya terdengar bergema saat dia berjalan mendekati Shouto. Tangan kanannya terangkat menciptakan kobaran kecil api biru diatas telapaknya.

"Asal kau tahu _quirk_ -ku ini namanya _Azure Flames_. Mengingatkanmu akan sesuatu?"

Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan satu persatu menyerang Shouto, bagaikan cuplikan sebuah film. Apa ini..sesuatu yang dia lupakan itu?

"Azure... Flames .."

 _Seorang bocah berambut merah mengendap-ngendap memasuki sebuah kamar._

 _"Shouto, lihat! Aku bisa merubah warna apiku."_

 _"Wah, sugoi~ bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?"_

 _"Ssstttt...jangan keras-keras. Aku tidak mau yang lain tahu."_

 _"Heeh, nande?"_

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu, ini namanya Azure Flames."_

 _"Hm, namanya mirip seperti yang ayah.."_

 **.**

"—Hell Flames?!"

 **.**

 _"Tanganmu terluka?"_

 _"Aah, ini hanya bekas latihan tadi. Jangan hiraukan."_

 _"Tapi.."_

 _"Shouto, bertahanlah. Apapun yang ayah lakukan padamu, tetaplah tegar."_

 **.**

 _"Kenapa kau begitu lemah? Cepat bangun."_

 _"Aku tidak sanggup lagi, aku tidak mau!"_

 _"Dasar cengeng."_

 _"Hentikan! Aku memang lemah, aku tidak sekuat dirimu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi dirimu, aku tidak mau menjadi dirimu. Aku tidak mau ibu membenciku."_

 **.**

 _"Ini semua karena ayah! Aku membencimu. Aku menyerah. Aku akan pergi dari sini."_

 _"Onii-san!"_

 _"Nii-san."_

 **.**

 _"Pergilah Shouto, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."_

 _"Selamat tinggal."_

 **.**

Ingatan-ingatan itu bagaikan sebuah kepingan puzzle, yang jika disatukan akan membentuk sebuah gambaran utuh. Gambaran yang menunjukkan sebuah realita, jawaban atas banyak pertanyaan yang selama ini Shouto cari akhirnya ia temukan. Mata Shouto melotot, menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau.. Jangan-jangan—"

"TOUYA-NII?!"

"Aahh. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar seseorang menyebutkan nama itu."

"Mustahil! Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti bohong!" Shouto meracau tidak terima.

Ingatan yang selama ini dia pikir tidak ada, ternyata sengaja ia sembunyikan dalam dirinya yang paling dalam. Hanya dikarenakan itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk dia ingat.

"Terkejut, eh?"

"Kau..kenapa bisa, jadi seperti ini?"

"Bisa, tentu saja. Jika aku mau."

"Maksudku, kenapa kau memilih jalan ini? Jika kau membencinya seharusnya kau buktikan bahwa kau bisa lebih hebat darinya."

Shouto antara masih tidak percaya dan berusaha untuk percaya, jika orang didepannya ini adalah kakak tertuanya sendiri. Bayangkan, jika selama ini kau mati-matian melawan seseorang yang kau anggap sebagai penjahat, tapi ternyata penjahat itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah saudaramu sendiri. Pasti akan muncul pergolakan batin didirimu, antara ingin melawan atau mengalah. Antara mempertahankan kebenaran atau ikatan darah, menyelamatkan orang lain atau menyelamatkan saudara sendiri. Benar atau salah semuanya semakin kabur kini.

"Itulah yang dia mau, Shouto! Jika aku melakukan itu—jika aku memilih jalan yang benar, maka percuma saja aku melarikan diri sejauh ini."

"Tapi, tapi—"

"Ketahuilah, ini jalan yang aku pilih untuk melawannya." Dabi mengangkat tangannya, mencegah Shouto kembali bersuara. "Aku memberitahu identitasku padamu, bukan untuk mendengar ceramahanmu. Aku memberitahumu agar kau tidak menghalangi jalanku."

"Meski begitu, apapun yang kau pilih saat ini adalah salah. Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah pada orang-orang yang kau bakar tadi? Apa kau sudah kehilangan hati nuranimu?"

"Maunya begitu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku memikirkannya terus menerus hingga membuatku hampir gila."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih tetap bertahan?"

"Sebuah pengorbanan memang perlu dilakukan untuk mencapai tujuan."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara yang begitu!"

"Kubilang tidak usah menceramahiku, Shouto!" Dabi meninggikan suaranya. "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku tidak akan membunuh orang-orang yang tak bersalah, aku hanya menyingkirkan beberapa orang bodoh yang menganggap diri mereka hebat hanya karena memiliki bakat yang tak seberapa itu. Mereka hanya sampah yang menyebut diri mereka sendiri sebagai _Villains_."

Shouto sudah ingin membuka mulutnya, tapi Dabi telah mendahuluinya lagi.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau mendengarkan ocehanmu lebih dari ini. Untuk sekarang, fokuslah pada jalan yang kau pilih sendiri. Dan biarkan aku memilih jalanku sendiri."

"Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan yang lain, Natsu, Fuyumi- _nee_ , dan..ibu? Kau tidak mau menemui mereka?"

"Mereka tidak akan mau menemuiku lagi. Apalagi ibu, dia tidak akan pernah mau memandangku lagi," Dabi memalingkan tatapannya berusaha menepis bayangan mata ibunya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Ibu memaafkanku."

"Lalu?"

"Dia juga pasti akan memaafkanmu."

"Aku tidak perlu maaf darinya, atau dari siapapun. Aku tidak peduli. Saat ini, aku sedang sibuk merubah pandangan orang-orang tentang _hero_ yang sesungguhnya. _Hero_ yang berkeliaran sekarang hanya membuatku jijik, sok membela kebenaran tapi ujung-ujungnya hanya mementingkan popularitas. Aku akan merubahnya, segalanya yang sudah menyimpang. Dengan kehancuran satu orang yang paling berpengaruh."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan jadi _hero_ untuk melindungi segalanya." Shouto menenggakkan kepalanya, memantapkan hati. "Aku yang akan menghentikanmu jika kau mengacau."

"Terserah, apapun itu. Aku hanya benci saat kau menjadi boneka hidupnya."

"Kau salah. Aku sudah memilih jalanku sendiri, aku akan menjadi _hero_ yang aku mau."

"Yeah, memang seharusnya begitu."

Dabi melangkah semakin mendekati Shouto, "dengar, jika kau menghalangiku maka aku tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk menyingkirkanmu. Dan kau juga seharusnya melakukan hal yang sama."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Ya kau memang sudah besar, tapi kau belum cukup kuat untuk melawanku."

"Kau akan menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu."

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau mau bilang apa."

Tanpa Shouto duga Dabi menepuk puncak kepalanya singkat, kemudian mendorong bahunya pelan sambil berkata. "Sayang sekali, waktu berbincang kita sudah habis."

Asap hitam yang membawa Shouto kesini kembali keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Tunggu! Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku tidak akan ragu melawanmu, meskipun kau adalah kakakku." Shouto agak kesulitan bicara karena asap itu kini mulai memenuhi mulutnya.

Dabi hanya tersenyum meremehkan seperti biasa, dan senyum itu tidak memuakkan lagi bagi Shouto. Karena dibalik itu semua, setidaknya dia tahu masih ada sedikit sosok kakaknya yang dulu tertinggal di diri Dabi—yah meski hanya tersisa sedikiit sekali.

"Sampaikan salamku pada si pahlawan nomor satu—Endeavor, jika kita bertemu lagi satu-satunya yang kuharapkan hanyalah kehancurannya."

Itu kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Shouto, sebelum asap busuk ini memenuhi dirinya. Terkutuklah siapapun yang memiliki bakat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Todoroki- _kun_?"

"Todoroki!"

"Muncul dari mana kau?"

Shouto masih saja terbatuk-batuk saat teman-temannya sudah mengelilinginya—tunggu, teman-teman? Lho, dia langsung dikembalikan ke asrama?

"Kami kaget tiba-tiba ada asap yang muncul, dan setelah itu kemudian munculah dirimu." Midoriya menjelaskan. "Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?"

"Ya, kalau dilihat-lihat itu asap yang sama saat insiden penculikan Bakugou."

"Oi, _teme!_ Jangan bawa-bawa namaku, kubunuh kau." Taulah siapa yang suka teriak-teriak begitu.

"Apa ini..ulah dari para penjahat itu?"

"Aah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Shouto akhirnya menjawab setelah mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau serius tidak apa-apa? Apa perlu kami beritahu Aizawa- _sensei_?" Lida si ketua kelas yang suka memberi bantuan.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan ke kamar duluan."

"Kau yakin Todoroki?"

Shouto yang sudah mulai melangkah pergi mau tidak mau harus berbalik lagi, untuk menjelaskan kepada teman-temannya agar mereka tidak lagi bertanya ini dan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak terluka dan tidak sedang dipengaruhi apapun, aku hanya sedikit lelah karena pesta ulang tahun kakakku. Masalah aku muncul dari mana tadi? Itu hanya karena _quirk_ dari kakak sepupuku yang bisa memindahkan objek dengan asap, aku minta bantuannya karena takut kena marah Aizawa- _sensei_ karena pulang kemalaman. Ulah para penjahat? Jangan bercanda, bisa kupastikan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhku. Oke? Sudah jelas." 30 persen kebenaran, 70 persen kebohongan.

Semua orang yang ada disana—minus Bakugou, mengangguk-angguk sambil bengong. Bukan karena isi penjelasan yang disampaikan Shouto, melainkan dengan cara Shouto menyampaikan kalimat panjang kali lebar itu hanya dalam satu tarikan napas, sudah setingkat sama _pro rapper_. Ditambah lagi, orang yang jarang dan cuma bicara seperlunya seperti Shouto bisa menjelaskan sesuatu sedetail itu sudah hampir satu paragraf, bukankah ini hal yang sangat langka? Patut sekali dicatat, tanggal, tempat, waktu dan kejadian dibuku rekord lalu dipajang di museum dan— _udah ah udah, lebay._

 _Maaf teman-teman._ Shouto bergumam dalam hati.

Dia tahu teman-temannya pasti khawatir. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin kan Shouto memberitahukan semuanya. Memberitahu jika tadi dia bertemu dengan Dabi si anggota _League of Villains_ lalu mereka berdua berbincang singkat untuk mengetahui fakta bahwa ternyata Dabi itu adalah bagian dari keluarga Todoroki atau anak pertama dari Endeavor yang dulu kabur. Gila. Shouto tidak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi teman-temannya jika dia mengatakan itu.

Jangankan teman-temannya, dia pun masih kaget hingga saat ini.

Tapi, yeah. Mau sepahit apapun kenyataan tetap harus dihadapi. Karena lari dari kenyataan bukanlah jalan seorang laki-laki.

Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang rumit hari ini juga, jika tidak sanggup cukup pikirkan lagi di hari esok. Mungkin itu yang akan Shouto lakukan mulai dari sekarang, dia akan berusaha mencari cara bagaimana bisa menarik kakaknya kembali menuju jalan yang benar. Dia akan berpikir mulai dari besok.

Dan hari-hari berikutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **BELUM END—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

"Oi, Dabi sialan. Darimana saja kau?"

"Diamlah, kau mau ku kremasi."

"Kejam sekali~ aku cuma bertanya kau darimana."

"Muka memelasmu sungguh menjijikan, Twice."

"Memang kau bisa lihat wajahku dari balik topeng. Oh, hei! Kau mengalihkan perhatian, jawab pertanyaanku dulu."

Dabi menghempaskan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ujung ruangan."Hanya menyapa adik kecilku."

"Whoaa, hei! Kau punya adik? Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"

"Setiap orang pasti punya masa lalu kelam yang tidak mau diceritakan, bukan?"

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi yeah. Hal seperti itu memang benar adanya."

"—Tapi aku sangat penasaran seperti apa keluargamu itu."

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya, kecuali untuk keadaan yang sangat penting."

"Ah, kau ini. Sok misterius sekali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* **Sasuga** : seperti yang diharapkan.

* **lil bro (little brother)** : adik kecil.

 ***quirk/bakat:** kekuatan super.

 **A/N:** whoa.. Gatau deh, ini maksa bgt sumpah wkwk. Gue tuh ya berharap bgt klo teori 'Dabi is the family of Todoroki' itu emg beneran terjadi. Secara nih diliat dari bukti-buktinya aja udh hampir mengarah kesitu semua. Kan enak tuh ya ntar klo emg tu orang berdua sodaraan, bakal ada battle kakak-adek lagi kan ya hhe udh lama gue gak liat yg begituan. *colek Itachi sama Sasuke.

Okelah, ini fic pertama gue di fandom BnHA. Semata-mata cuma utk kepuasan pribadi nyahahah—udh lama gak nulis kok gue makin gaje yak. Ah sudahlah.

See you in next fic yhaa~ :*

 _ **Palembang, 16-12-18.**_


End file.
